


Here's a Gift From Your Witcher

by nightfuryy



Series: Nonbinary!Jaskier [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Jaskier, Gift Giving, Nonbinary Jaskier, Platonic Relationships, and his bard loves him, geralt is a softy, he loves his bard, there's some cuddling at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfuryy/pseuds/nightfuryy
Summary: Sequel to You're Not BrokenGeralt wants to give Jaskier a gift, but witchers don't give gifts and Geralt might be a little stressed out about the whole process.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Nonbinary!Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	Here's a Gift From Your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for the wonderful comments on You're Not Broken! They really mean a lot and encouraged me to write this little sequel and more for this series.

“You look pretty.” Geralt had meant those words and the light that had filled Jaskier’s eyes was one of the best things the witcher thought he had ever seen. This world was shit, but that had given Geralt some hope. And that was how the witcher found himself at the marketplace a few hours later looking for a mirror. Despite the many times Geralt had denied his friendship with Jaskier, the bard was his best friend and seeing him in pain wasn’t something Geralt enjoyed. He wanted to help Jaskier in any way he could… so he was getting him a mirror. Traveling almost constantly meant that the two of them couldn’t always have indulgences… such as a mirror, but Geralt didn’t consider that an indulgence anymore. If having a mirror helped Jaskier be himself when he wasn’t himself, then a mirror was a necessity.

After wandering around the marketplace for what felt like half an hour, Geralt finally came across a small stand run by an older lady that had mirrors small enough to fit in Jaskier’s bag. The lady greeted Geralt with a frail but warm smile that he acknowledged with a slight increase to his frown. Geralt decided the woman was too old to realize he was a witcher. Quickly skimming the selection and trying to avoid catching his own mutated yellow gaze, said yellow gaze caught sight of a rectangular mirror about the size of Jaskier’s hand. This mirror had rounded corners and the frame looked to be made of mahogany, but the part that caught his eye was the hand carved flowers that made up the frame.

“I’ll take that one,” Geralt grumbled.

The lady named the price, causing Geralt to deepen his frown even further. After a moment of hesitation, he grunted in resignation and handed over the coin. The witcher wasn’t planning to spend that much, but the mirror had already grabbed Geralt’s attention. Geralt grabbed the mirror and promptly left the marketplace. He didn’t like being in large crowds where people could stare at him for strictly longer than necessary. The witcher didn’t let it show, but he didn’t care for angry, hateful glares boring into him. Although Jaskier’s songs had helped melt the hatred of witchers, the bard had a long, long way to go still.

Walking back to the inn, Geralt examined the small mirror even closer. He wasn’t sure exactly what kind of flowers they were, but they had an uncanny resemblance to the yellow five-petalled buttercup that was the bard’s name. Geralt hoped Jaskier would like it. Realistically, the witcher knew his friend, best friend, would love it, but Geralt couldn’t help the hint of anxiety about what Jaskier would think. Buying gifts for people wasn’t something the witcher had ever done; it was completely new to Geralt.

When the witcher got back to their room, Jaskier was fast asleep on the bed. He was laying on his side on top of the thin blanket and hugging the flat pillow that was under his head. The sight caused the faintest of smiles to crack the ice that usually made up Geralt’s expression. Good. Geralt knew Jaskier was worn out from the past few days and some sleep with less stress on the bard’s shoulders was what he needed. His frown quickly returned when he realized Jaskier had taken his makeup off, though. Geralt wondered why if it made the bard so happy and walked over to the side of the bed where the witcher crouched down to Jaskier’s eye level. There was a slight furrow in the bard’s brow, but Geralt managed to turn it into a light smile but running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair and gently massaging his scalp.

Geralt stood back up, content with Jaskier’s sleep now. He looked down at the mirror that was still in his hand, then back at the bard, then at the bard’s bag that sat haphazardly on the corner of the bed. The witcher grunted as he decided how Jaskier was going to receive his gift. It would draw less attention to Geralt, too, which he was greatly in favor of. Embarrassment already squirmed under his skin and he didn’t feel like putting himself in the spotlight. So Geralt walked a few feet to his left toward the bag and carefully slipped the mahogany mirror into it. The witcher then placed the bag on the ground next to the bed so it wouldn’t fall off as they slept.

It was early for Geralt to go to sleep, but he couldn’t find anything else to occupy himself with and he’d had a long day, so he grabbed his thick winter cloak from his own bag and made his way to the other side of the bed where he laid down. He pulled his cloak over both of them. Since there was only one pillow on the bed and Jaskier was hogging it, Geralt rolled to his side, facing the bard, and folded his arm under his head as a makeshift pillow. Jaskier needed the pillow more than him. Geralt grunted quietly and shifted himself for a moment before deciding he was comfortable.

The pair was on the road again the next day. And Jaskier didn’t say anything about the mirror Geralt had hidden in his bag. Most of the day, Geralt couldn’t decide whether or not to be panicked that somehow the mirror wasn’t in the bag anymore or that Jaskier just hadn’t looked there yet or that he had and didn’t like the mirror and was was thinking of a way to tell Geralt or he had simply tossed it. The witcher found himself glancing anxiously at the bard at random times throughout that day. But Jaskier didn’t give him any clue that he’d seen and liked the mirror and Geralt couldn’t bring himself to ask. The bard had kept to his usual antics as they walked, alternating between random chatter, singing, humming, strumming his lute or a combination. While it relieved Geralt that Jaskier was having a better day, it still left the witcher restless. It had been around noon when Jaskier decided to bring Geralt’s nervous behavior out into the open.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Jaskier questioned and the witcher turned his head to frown at him. “You say I think too loud, but you think just as loud my beloved wolf.” The bard’s tone was teasing, but Geralt saw worry and fear flash behind his inhumanly blue eyes. Jaskier’s anxiety must have won him over when he asked, “Is everything okay, Geralt?” And Geralt could hear the silent, You didn’t change your mind about me, did you? The fear and worry that glazed his eyes had presented itself in Jaskier’s voice.

“I’m fine,” Geralt practically growled. The witcher turned back to watch the path ahead of them and sealed off his own worry with a short and surly temper. He assumed Jaskier got the idea because he dialed back his usual show like the bard always did when he knew Geralt was in one of his moods.

It wasn’t until that night that Geralt’s worries were finally relieved. He was setting up their bedrolls with a shivering Jaskier. Winter was encroaching on them as evidenced by the dropping temperature. Geralt had made sure to keep their bedrolls by the now snuffed out fire so they would be warm for them. The temperature change between seasons didn’t bother Geralt as much, but his bard was human. And a warm bedroll was always nice.

The witcher laid their bedrolls right next to each other, an increasingly common occurrence, so he could help keep Jaskier warm at night and him sleeping in Geralt’s arms was always a good deterrent for nightmares, too. Geralt climbed into his bedroll, maneuvering himself to lay on his side as Jaskier climbed into his own, facing the witcher. He reached out, wrapping his muscular arms around Jaskier, and pulled him up against his chest, earning a sigh of relief from the bard. Jaskier buried his face in Geralt’s strong chest and he kept his arms crossed in an X over his chest and tucked tightly between their bodies. Somehow their legs also tangled together. The sound of Jaskier’s chattering teeth faded away and Geralt could feel the tension in the younger man’s frame dissipate as he warmed up. They settled in a comfortable silence as both of them started to drift off to sleep.

“Thank you.” Jaskier broke the silence some unmeasured amount of time later. It wasn’t too long, though, since they were both somewhat awake.

“Hmm?” The pitch at the end of Geralt’s grunt changed, indicating that this particular one was a question. His brain was clouded enough with sleep for the mirror to have slipped his mind.

“For the mirror,” the bard clarified and Geralt tensed. He pushed away from the witcher just the slightest amount so he could look up at him. “That… that means a lot… And it’s beautiful. Thank you.” Gratitude and something else the witcher couldn’t quite place, something warm, layered his features.

“Oh,” Geralt said awkwardly and quite sure that if his heart beat at a normal pace, his face would have heated up. “You’re welcome.” He looked down at Jaskier and couldn’t help the light smile that spread across his lips and softened his eyes. “...You need something when we’re out here, or when a room doesn’t have a mirror, to be able to be yourself.” Geralt pulled Jaskier back against him, letting himself start to relax again. “Goodnight Jaskier.” He felt Jaskier nuzzling his nose into his chest as the bard resituated himself.

“Goodnight Geralt.”


End file.
